Brave Heart Lion
Brave Heart Lion is a Care Bear Cousin who has made numerous appearances in the original Care Bears series. He is an orange lion with a thick mane and his Belly badge is a red heart with a small gold crown on top. Like Tenderheart Bear, he is the de facto leader of the Care Cousins. a orange mix of a lion and a crocodile Boisterous, loud, and overbearing, Brave Heart Lion exemplifies his namesake in every way... most of the time. Despite an occasional fear of the dark, he is usually the first member of the Care Bear Family to dive head-first into any situation, accompanied by his trademark "Chaaaarrrgge!" Reckless to a fault, he would always prefer the straight-forward approach to any kind of subtle strategy, but when the going gets tough, his powerful roar can call friends to his side and give any dire situation a fighting chance. In other languages: Dutch: Dapperhart Leeuw ("Brave Heart Lion") French: Toubrave le Lion ("Always Brave Lion") French (Canadian): Bravecoeur le lion ("Brave Heart Lion") German: Leo Lowenherz ("Lionheart Lion") Japanese: ブレイブハートライオン Polish: Dzielny Lwik ("Brave Lion") Norwegian: Lennart Løve ("Lennart the Lion") Portuguese: Valente ("Valiant") Spanish: León Corazón Valiente ("Brave Heart Lion") Spanish (Argentina): Corazón de León ("Lionheart") Swedish: Modiga Lejonet ("Brave Lion") Original series ''The Care Bears Movie'' Brave Heart is the first Care Cousin seen in the debut Care Bears movie. While Secret Bear, Friend Bear, Kim, and Jason are apprehensive at first, he soon proves his friendliness along with Playful Heart Monkey and helps escort them to the edge of the Forest of Feelings where they re-unite with the rest of their friends. Together with his fellow Cousins, Brave Heart is able to rally them together to help the Care Bears defeat the villainous Spirit, and later becomes an official member of the Care Bear Family. ''Care Bears'' TV series Brave Heart makes his television debut in the Dic series episode "Lucky Charm", where he informs the Care Bears and Care Cousins that a girl named Millie believes she has bad luck, and they must convince her otherwise. Later, he travels to earth with a group of Cousins to convince a man named Mr. Johnson to leave work to see his daughter Patti perform in her school play. He had his first encounter with the evil Professor Coldheart when the mad doctor attempted to freeze the entire Forest of Feelings while keeping the Care Cousins distracted with a fortune-telling machine. Brave Heart and his friends were eventually able to see through his rouse and return the forest to normal. . Coldheart would strike again by using his latest invention, the Magic Mirror, to reverse the personality of anyone who looked into it, turning Brave Heart cowardly until the effect was reversed with the help of Grumpy Bear. While attempting to help a girl named Melanie overcome her chronic daydreams, Brave Heart and the rest of the Cousins become trapped by Coldheart, and are unable to free themselves until Melanie can allow herself to focus on the task at hand and eventually saves them. Coldheart soon concocts another scheme involving kidnapping children to steal their warmth, with Brave Heart and Lotsa Heart Elephant becoming trapped while searching for them, and are later freed with the help of the Care Bears. ''Care Bears Movie II'' The second Care Bears feature film tells the story of how Brave Heart and the rest of the Care Bear Cousins first arrived in the Kingdom of Caring and later the Forest of Feelings. When Dark Heart captures a large number of Care Bears and imprisons them in his lair, Brave Heart and the few remaining members of the Care Bear Family attempt to break them out, leading to the final confrontation with Dark Heart that leads to him becoming a real boy. ''Care Bears Family'' TV series Brave Heart makes his first appearance in the Nelvana Care Bears Family series in the debut episode "Care-a-Lot's Birthday". While attempting to prepare Care-a-Lot for its upcoming "birthday", he and the rest of the Care Bear Family Become side-tracked when Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs are kidnapped by Mr. Beastly, who takes them to No Heart's Castle. Later, he takes part in the annual Big Star Roundup to help herd young Starbuddies on their way to meet the Great Wishing Star and become full-fledged stars while avoiding Mr. Beastly and his tricks. While on a camp out with Lotsa Heart Elephant, Grumpy Bear, Baby Hugs, and Baby Tugs, the crew is constantly falling for Playful Heart Monkey and Funshine Bear's practical jokes and fake calls for help from a "swamp monster". However, not only does Mr. Beastly arrive pretending to be a swamp monster, but a real swamp monster eventually shows up. After the ensuing panic, Brave Heart learns that the monster (named Bob) is actually quite nice. Brave Heart's fear of the dark is exposed when he, several Care Bears, and a boy named Adam are trapped in an amusement park haunted house by Dr. Fright, who plans to destroy them all so he can get on No Heart's good side. Convincing himself to face his fear Brave Heart is able to help the others escape. ''Adventure in Wonderland'' Brave Heart is one of the main characters in the third Care Bears movie, and travels to Wonderland along with other Care Bears and Care Cousins and a girl named Alice to help find a missing princess. He becomes part of a team comprised of Swift Heart Rabbit, Good Luck Bear, and Grumpy Bear, who find the princess in the home of the Stan the Jabberwocky. By freeing her and returning to the palace, they are able to stop the Wizard of Wonderland from ascending to the throne and return Alice home safely. 2000's series Brave Heart is one of nine Care Bear Cousins who received a redesign for their 2003 re-launch toyline. His appearance remains basically the same, but with more rounded features, a larger nose, and the felt on his belly badge crown changed to purple instead of red. This version has not appeared in any form of 2000's Care Bears media aside from merchandise. Comic series Brave Heart makes three appearances throughout Star Comics' Care Bears series. In the issue 2 story "The Green-Eyed Monster", he and Lotsa Heart Elephant help the Care Bears rescue Baby Hugs and Tugs from a jealous witch, while in issue 3 "Blue Who?", he and the rest of the Care Bear Cousins succumb to a strange color ray emitted by alien beings known as The Gloomies that drains their energy, and must trick them into leaving the planet. In the issue 5 story, "The Very First Care Bear", which acts as a prequel to '"Care Bears Movie II'', a younger Brave Heart is among the cubs rescued from Dark Heart by Noble Heart Horse and True Heart Bear.'' Notes *Brave Heart's ears are miss-colored pink in some of his early appearances in the original Dic Care Bears series. *In one episode of the original series, "Soap Box Derby", there is a bizarre animation error involving two Brave Heart Lions in a crowd scene (sitting next to one very off-model Lotsa Heart Elephant) (pictured). Category:Care Bear Cousins Category:Males